


See You

by TomoyoI



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoyoI/pseuds/TomoyoI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ A good-bye meant to calm my heart,<br/>From the person who has filled me with joy,<br/>Till I see you again,<br/>Till you discover who you really are,<br/>Your smile will stay with me.”</p><p>AU wherein all Hetalia characters are humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You

**Author's Note:**

> So,
> 
> yeah... another PrussiaxAustria... :"3
> 
> I'm not exactly basing this on any historical event(but if there is well then good for me..:)))  
> and nothing here is mine. :)  
> The song is Yuya Matsushita's, some facts are known in the Hetalia Fandom and.. yeah...:))

“More stress on this one… Maybe if I add a forte here… Better…”  


“Mein liebe… Are you in there?”

Deft fingers gracefully slowed to a stop as a certain albino walked meekly into the room. By then, he already deduced that something was wrong.

Gilbert was never meek.

Not counting that one time he assumed dominance…

Which is another event for a later story.

“Gilbert… to have the mind to actually not barge in here… The world must be ending.” He said teasingly, the name sliding off his tongue with ease. The Prussian laughed nervously before he replied.

“Actually, it is…”

* * *

**“We wanted to see the future, no matter what it was…**

**The distance between us says whatever we feel now.**

**You’re set on making that journey,**

**Yet the words to support you won’t come out…”**

* * *

“You know that I can never say no to West…”

Roderich was silent.

His heart thudded in his chest as the Austrian looked at him with emotionless amethyst eyes. He waited for a response, anything.

But Roderich was silent.

Even when the stool in front of him was empty and his lover’s hand was on the doorknob,

Roderich was still silent.

“If that is what you wish.”

The answer was curt and concise before the door opened and the sound of footsteps sounded weaker and weaker in his ears.

And then the silence was back.

He realized then that he hated this silence.

* * *

**“After you held me tight that one last time**

**My heart felt enveloped**

**By equal amounts of warmth, sorrow and pain”**

* * *

“I believe that this is good-bye…”

He wanted to scream, to beg, to cry.

He didn’t want Gilbert to leave.

“Don’t worry, this war’s gonna be a piece of cake. I’ll be home before you can find another Prussian to choke.”

He wanted to smile, to assure Gilbert that he was going to be okay, that the one who should be concerned the most is the idiot smiling.

But he cannot.

Not when he feels his sobs threatening to spill from his mouth.

Gilbert smiled softly at him before taking him in his arms and kissing the side of his mouth.

“I’m going to be alright. I’ll come home. I promise you that.”

He placed his hands behind the Prussian’s neck and applied some pressure so that their lips were barely touching.

“I’ll be waiting.” He whispered before kissing his lover fully on the lips.

Because he doesn’t know when he can hold his lover like this again.

Or if he can hold him again at all.

* * *

**“ A good-bye meant to calm my heart,**

**From the person who has filled me with joy,**

**Till I see you again,**

**Till you discover who you really are,**

**Your smile will stay with me.”**

* * *

 “A few more weeks. Wait for a few more weeks.”

His fingers traced the smile on the face of his prissy beloved.

It was barely there, but it was there nonetheless.

“Just a few more weeks Roderich. I’ll be beside you again.”

His tears were falling freely down the side of his face, his confident grin and arrogant attitude slowly chipping away from his façade.

It has already been a couple of months after the war started and everyone was loosing their minds.

Or was it only his?

“Roderich… Roderich… Roderich…”

The name was spoken like a mantra, a charm to ensure him that there was someone waiting for him back home. That someone was missing him as much as he missed the other. That he still had a reason to fight for his dying breath.

“Roderich… Roderich… Roderich…”

And as his broken sobs filled the room, a certain blonde German stayed at his door. A letter from the Austrian crumpled in his hands.

* * *

**“You hate making me worry,**

**Even when something’s wrong, you don’t say a word.**

**Despite your efforts, whenever I notice your hidden pain,**

**I come running to you.”**

* * *

“Ein, Zwei, Drei…”

He smiled a little as he successfully hefted himself on top of the piano stool. His breath came in short pants but nonetheless, he was proud.

“See? I don’t need Gilbert in order to take care of myself.”

He stopped there then looked at his legs.

His paralyzed legs.

It has been 3 weeks since he told his condition to Ludwig and he was finally getting the hang of it.

“I don’t need him.”

His fingers placed themselves gracefully on the ivory keys before playing a slow tune.

“I don’t need him.”

The tempo sped up, alternating form high notes to extremely low ones.

“I don’t need him.”

Forte, fortissimo, fortessissimo.

“I don’t need him.”

His body swayed perilously to the side before he fell to the floor. A loud **clang** echoing through the empty mansion before silence reigned once again.

“I don’t need him.”

His sobs were soft, a pianississimo compared to his earlier performance.

“I don’t need him…”

“I don’t need him…”

…

...

...

..

..

.

“I need him…”

His staff found him an hour later, eyes red from crying and asleep, all the while holding a picture of the Prussian in his hands.

His lover’s picture that showed Gilbert crying in the dark with only meagre light from a lamp and his letter containing his condition clutched in the silver-haired man’s pale white hands.

* * *

**“ Carrying your heavy luggage,**

**You said “Thank you”.**

**Your lips trembled as you reached for the freezing door.”**

* * *

“Try all you like, I’ll never talk…”

A kick was sent his direction as well as a punch but instead of avoiding it, he smirked and took the blows head-on.

Blood splattered everywhere.

His head was spinning but he kept his smirk in place.

“Still trying to be the loyal commander, da?” his enemy hissed, taunting him.

More kicks.

More punches.

Beaten with only an inch of his life to spare.

Still, he will never talk.

Not when the secrets corresponds to his lover’s life.

“Maybe this will get you to talk…”

Something was being shoved in his mouth, another up his ass.

He didn’t think about it.

He didn’t want to.

Even if he was covered in their juices and left humiliated on the floor.

He won’t.

For all he will see after this is Roderich.

His beautiful, fragile, prissy Roderich.

* * *

**“I’ll look at the endless sky above,**

**When I feel alone.**

**The roads we choose are different,**

**But I know they’ll cross again and again,**

**At the end.”**

* * *

“You boys done yet?”

He smirked before an explosion shook the whole building and German soldiers began shooting his captors dead.

“Bruder, are you alright?”

Ludwig’s eyes was soft as he was hoisted up to his younger brother’s muscular arms.

“You’re late.” He replied, too tired to say anything more.

“I know.” The German replied. “But at least we have won the war.”

He smiled.

“That means I get to go see Roderich?”

He felt Ludwig tense a bit as they approach an open field, clearly alert for any suspicious movement, before relaxing and answering his question.

“Ja… You’ll get to go home…”

He nodded before blacking out in his brother’s arms.

‘I’ll get to see Roderich again…’

* * *

**“All this time, we’ve been looking at the same landscape,**

**Thinking how it will never change,**

**But I know you more than anyone else,**

**You’re trying to hide your nerves and change.**

**Your tears never show themselves.”**

* * *

“I’m coming home Roderich…I’m coming…”

His fingers expertly folded his lover’s portrait and tucked it safely in the front pocket of his shirt, right above his heart.

Ludwig was beside him, fingers interlocking between themselves and disentangling. After a few more minutes, he decided that it was better to confront his brother about it than be kept in the dark.

“What’s got you all fidgety, West?”

Ludwig stopped his fingers and looked at his brother in the eye.

“I…I’m planning… on asking Feliciano to marry me.”

His eyes widened as his smirk got bigger.

“That’s great!” he replied, patting the German on the back. “Actually, I have a confession to make as well…”

He rummaged in his coat pocket until his fingers grasped a velvet box. He showed it to Ludwig as well as the content inside it.

Ludwig’s eyes widened and for once, he saw panic in his brother’s eyes.

“Didn’t you… uhmmm… I mean… do you think he’ll say yes?”

He smirked. “Bruder… No one can say no to our awesomeness.”

The German laughed nervously at that.

“Maybe…maybe…”

After that, Ludwig’s hands were never still. The blonde kept glancing at his oblivious brother, wondering if the news was true or not.

After all, he would be the first to know… right?

* * *

**“Your dream is my dream,**

**You showed me the same light of hope.**

**I’ve believed in you,**

**Since the day when we promised,**

**To support each other to the end,**

**And I still do now.”**

* * *

“I’m home!”

He kicked open the mansion door and strode past the ornate sculptures of the house. Maids scurried to welcome him back but he ignored them and went straight to the music room.

“Roderich! I’m ho--- huh?”

He opened the door, hoping to see his beloved scowling at him with his usual prissy face or perhaps even tears of happiness that he managed to keep his promise.

But what greeted him was silence.

As well as dust.

The music room isn’t allowed to be dirty…

Has Roderich’s health deteriorated that bad that he cannot keep his music room clean.

“Master Gilbert! You’re home…” the head maid said as he grasped her shoulders.

“Where is Roderich?”

She carefully removed his hands from their grip before speaking.

“Please calm yourself sir. The young master is resting in the garden.”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before smiling at the maid.

“Good. I thought… no…”

The maid motioned for him to follow her as she opened the door for him.

“I’m finally home, Roderich.” He said, his fingers clenching the velvet box. “I told you I’ll come home…”

* * *

**“A good-bye meant to calm my heart,**

**From the person who has filled me with joy,**

**Till I see you again,**

**Till you discover who you really are,**

**Your smile will stay with me.”**

* * *

“Impossible.”

His breath got stuck on his throat as he read the fancy script etched on the tombstone.

Roderich Edelstein...

“NO! IT’S NOT TRUE!"  


His tears flowed as the box fell from his arms and the ring slid to the grass.

His lover…

Cannot be dead…

“He died in his sleep. He was fading quickly but he held on to the hope that you will be there beside him before he leaves.”

He couldn’t stop crying.

He didn’t think it was possible.

“It was this hope that allowed him to fight his illness until the bitter end.”

Roderich wasn’t dead.

He wasn’t.

“Then… WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!!”

He punched the grass sobbing.

“YOU PRISSY ARISTOCRAT YOU!! FIRST YOU ASK ME TO COME BACK TO YOU, TO BE ALIVE, TO HOLD YOU AGAIN.

HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN THE PLACE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW IS SOMEWHERE I CAN NEVER GO TO?!!

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE WHILE YOU’RE NOT BESIDE ME?!

 

 

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU NOW?”

 

He continued bawling and clutching the box to his chest. After a few moments, he sniffled and wiped away the tears still lingering on his face.

“In the next life, I promise… I’ll protect you…”

* * *

**“Till the day I see you again…”**

* * *

“I believe that this unification will benefit both nations immensely even if the other party is very much against the idea of marrying someone that vile.”

He ended his speech with a scowl at his superior before sitting down and glaring at the other nation’s leader. The leader seemed unfazed at his treatment and instead, was glaring at his phone.

“I’M RIGHT HERE!”

The door was suddenly busted open before a silver-haired man stepped into the room.

“France and Spain were asking me if I wanted to join their drinking game, which I totally agreed to by the way, so we have to make this quick. Who’s the lucky person that will be married to this personification of awesomeness?”

“That would be me…”

His breath was suddenly taken from him as he looked at his future husband.

He felt as if this person was someone familiar to him.

The other person looked at him with eyes wide open and mouth hanging agape. The silver-haired man suddenly knelt at his feet and looked deeply in his eyes.

“You’re… very beautiful.”

He felt his face blush at the compliment.

“Thank you…”

The silver-haired man smiled before taking his hand and kissing it.

“I am the Free State of Prussia, or just Prussia for short, Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

He smiled.

“Republic of Austria, Roderich Edelstein.”

“I look forward to being with you, Roderich.” The Prussian said before hoisting the Austrian into his arms.

“As do I…Gilbert.” He replied, knowing for some reason, this union was meant to be.

 


End file.
